


I’m not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me

by dichotomousdice



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut (2nd chapter onwards), The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichotomousdice/pseuds/dichotomousdice
Summary: Daisy and Ward share a drink and a final moment before they return to their respective worlds.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the new story that has been killing me slowly. It focuses a lot more on Daisy and Framework!Ward and what I feel could've explored more about the retrospect of their relationship. The rating will go up next update (spoiler alert). Enjoy and please leave a kudos/comment because this was probably my most ambitious piece so far. Thanks!
> 
> Title comes from Florence and the Machine's "I'm not calling you a liar"

It was agreed. The team had formed a plan to finally exit the Framework after they gained knowledge of the backdoor location. With enough persuading, Daisy and Jemma had the team ready to leave tomorrow and hopefully return to the real world.

Yet, Daisy noticed the absence of someone in particular. After the meeting disbanded, she travelled through the base noting the strange familiarity of the halls and rooms. Even in a world run by HYDRA, it was comforting to know SHIELD still had a base growing strong getting ready for the fight. She was impressed by what the SHIELD team here had managed to do together and had faith they could carry on with their mission after she left. There was someone in the team she was worried about and she finally reached his room to try and appease the storm in her mind.

She raised her hand against the door getting to ready to knock. Instead, Daisy rested her hand against the surface feeling hesitant to face him. She knew why Grant was missing from the meeting. It was the same reason why he made a beeline from the base’s entrance to his own room straight after returning from the TV station after the broadcast. Grant and the remaining agents managed to make it back almost unscathed after the broadcast featuring Coulson. It already roused some activity in the Framework. He had almost put his life on the line to let her and the team get out. It felt like a rude repayment for Grant to know that tomorrow was when they’d be leaving. Tomorrow she’d be leaving him behind.

Sighing, she knocked on his door. Daisy could hear shuffling around the room before she looked up to see Grant open the door. “Daisy. I wasn’t expecting you.”

She felt the same. She didn’t initially intend to visit him again but here she was. Daisy swallowed the slight discomfort building in her throat. It still felt strange to hear this version of Ward saying her real name when the Ward back in the real world died never even knowing it.

“Daisy? Are you okay?” Grant held a worried expression as he noticed she had fallen quiet.

She cleared her throat. “Sorry to disturb. I just, wanted to see you. I kind of wanted to talk to you actually.”

Grant nodded his head before pulling the door further open. “Sure.”

Daisy took the cue of the opened door to enter his room. Walking in, her eyes scanned his room noting a few of his belongings that were spread across the room. Grant had a few books on top of a small chest drawer. He had a SHIELD badge next to the books along with a small photo of him and Skye. The base must’ve been a temporary home for him whenever he was occupied with missions for SHIELD. It amazed Daisy how Ward balanced working for SHIELD and HYDRA. At least this time, his true alignment was for the greater good.

“Did you want a drink?” Grant pointed to a bottle of whiskey on a small coffee table in the corner.

She realised he was currently holding his own glass. A pang of sympathy hit her thinking of Ward drinking alone before she came here. Daisy could only offer to accompany him. “Sure.”

He strode to the table and poured some of the whiskey in another glass for her. She accepted it from him with a thank you. Grant held his glass towards her which she tapped with her own. The clink of their cups filled the silence briefly and they drank at the same time. Daisy’s eyes locked with his over the rim of her glass until she looked down the amber liquid that burned her throat as she swallowed.

Grant took his place on a chair beside the table reaching for the bottle to refill his drink. “So, I hear you’re leaving tomorrow.”

Daisy swirled her glass timidly knowing she didn’t want to already approach this subject with him. Though, they both recognised she couldn’t fool anyone about the harsh truth. “Yeah. The meeting today was about the plan.”

“I figured when I got back. I didn’t want to disrupt you during the meeting.” He noticed Daisy was still awkwardly situated in the middle of the room. “You can sit down. Make yourself at home.”

She browsed the room to find a spot to make herself comfortable. She opted for the edge of the bed taking a few steps back and dipping on the soft surface. The two of them sipped their drinks again until Daisy summoned more of her courage. “Thank you again for what you did at the station. I’m glad you’re safe.” She chose to mirror his words to her in the hallway when she returned from HYDRA’s captivity. Daisy truly was grateful for what Grant did. It made her feel strange to be so responsive and protective of what was meant to be a computer simulated version of Ward. That’s all that he was and yet, she was attached.

Grant shrugged. “I did what I could. Anything to help your cause.”

Daisy had requested so much of him and he gave without hesitation. There was one more thing that she wanted and hoped she could receive in the same manner. “Can I ask you something?”

He glimpsed at her. “Of course.”

She let out a shuddery breath bracing herself. “How did you and Skye get together?”

The mention of her name brought a mixed expression on Grant’s face. “It’s a long story.”

His response made Daisy uncertain that she would get the answers she was curious about. She didn’t want to push him if the idea of telling his story with Skye was too painful. They were both hurting and she needed to share the burden. “I’m sure it’s not as messed up as my story.”

The idea of Daisy telling her story with Ward sparked Grant’s interest. He locked eyes with her then glanced down to his drink as if mulling over the thought. He cleared his throat and Daisy listened intently. Grant told Daisy about him and Skye who met and had a deeper history than she thought. They met in the Academy where he was involved with an accelerated program that could get him to level 3 if he completed it to the standard. She was a first year in Communications functioning at a second-year level with her hacking capabilities. Victoria Hand often teased him back then that he experienced ‘love at first sight’ when they met during an assignment for his program. Skye and Grant were friends who became partners and an esteemed duo for SHIELD. They initially didn’t let the prospect of romance come between their work. However, a mission that almost left Skye dead made Grant realise his true feelings for her. They got together shortly after until HYDRA took over revealing almost everyone including Skye were no longer faithful to SHIELD. With the former organisation in ruins, Grant only had Skye as a constant in his life within a world that was changing. He aligned himself with HYDRA too for his survival. Two years down the track, he learned about her Inhuman genes and the reformation of SHIELD under the Resistance. The two went hand in hand as Grant sought to protect the woman he loved and reclaim his allegiance to an organisation that was his home.

Daisy was left stunned by the history of her and Grant in this world. “You did all of that for her?”

“I would’ve done more if I could. She’s one of the most important things in my life.” The fondness in Grant’s voice and eyes was unmistakable as he spoke about Skye. “I love her more than anything.”

_You know how I feel about you, Skye._

Daisy gulped down a large amount of her drink to drown out the thoughts of that fateful day.

“Are you okay?”

She looked up to see Grant’s concerned gaze. Daisy briefly nodded. “Yeah. It’s just, the Ward in my world was unable to even piece together those words even when he tried to tell me. It was too late though.”

A brief silence fell between them. Grant took whatever he could learn about the other version of him in Daisy’s world. “At least he did try. I can’t imagine never loving her even in different worlds.”

Bitterness caused Daisy’s forced smile to quiver. “She’s lucky then. Luckier than I was.”

Grant saw her fidget with her glass. “I know things must’ve ended badly since the other version of me is dead but what was it like between you and me, in your world?”

Daisy sighed having expected him to ask about her and Ward in exchange for his story. It was only fair. “You really want to know?”

Grant winced. “It’s that bad?”

“Not from the beginning.” Her heart became heavy realising she was going down a road that she had deserted long ago. “I mean, things were easier and simpler between him and I when we started out.”

He placed his glass down on the table and leaned forward to prepare himself. “How did you start out?”

Daisy found herself reliving their history telling this version of Ward of how a hacker found by an agent became S.O and rookie. He trained her to become an agent and along the way, they both got closer. The feelings they both shared were only acted upon when SHIELD fell much similar to what happened in the Framework for Grant and Skye. Only when she found out that the guy she fell in love with was aligned with the enemy side, her heart was shattered to pieces. She was forced to exercise her faith to SHIELD and turned on him to survive. “He was the one who was HYDRA between the two of us in a world where everyone else was SHIELD. That was the point of no return where everything fell apart between the two of us.” Daisy continued on about how their paths began to diverge from each other especially because she forced it to happen. She had cut him out of her life because of how hurt she was. While she was on the path becoming her true self as an Inhuman, he went down a path of darkness that ultimately led to them being on opposite sides and soon enough, his demise.

Something had started eating away at Grant while he listened to her story. It was a surreal experience to hear another version of his life with Skye. Despite how different their lives were, he couldn’t help the fear of things ending in a similar fashion. “If I tell her the truth, will I lose her?”

Daisy paused as she focused on her drink. “I don’t know. I think she’d realise you had good intentions. Plus, you’ve been together for years now. That would mean something.”

Her answer couldn’t ease the tormented expression on Grant’s face. He realised the difficult situation he was stuck in. Grant already feared the idea of Skye not coming back at all but now, it was difficult to determine if things would be okay if she did come back. If he told her everything about SHIELD and about her being an Inhuman, she wouldn’t want to face him ever again.

“Grant? She loves you. That should be enough for when the truth comes out.” Daisy didn’t mean to set him onto a path of doubt about his relationship with Skye.

“So, you didn’t love him?”

Her tongue suddenly felt heavy disabling her ability to respond when she heard the question. It made her heart ache to think about the feelings she once held for Ward.

Grant felt harsh for exclaiming that question to Daisy. After learning about her story with him in her world, it made everything seem more complicated between them. He took pity on her. “It’s fine. It’s not like we even know for sure I’ll get Skye back. She’s lost either way.”

Silence fell between them again. It weighed down on them heavier this time after the two of them shared things that left them feeling defeated. “The world is cruel that way.” Daisy uttered the truth that not only applied to the Framework but also reality.

“The world may have been an awful place but she was one of many things that made it worth living in.” Grant’s voice shook a little by the end of his sentence.

She sighed heavily noting how Grant began to speak of Skye in the past tense. Daisy felt heartless and hollow for hiding away all her thoughts and feelings about Ward that were now viciously resurfacing. The Framework made her put things into perspective and having Grant right in front of her had broken down something inside her. “I did love him.”

Grant looked up in shock at her revelation.

She squeezed her arm nervously. “It was why I reacted the way I did but in the end, it didn’t help anyone. While I was in captivity, AIDA, you know her as Madame HYDRA here, told me about how this world was made. She told me that for each person, she removed one regret from their lives. One regret that can entirely change the course of someone’s life. When I look at how things are here for me, I think my regret was him.” She glanced up at Grant. “The fact that I didn’t help Ward or give him a chance. Things would’ve been so much different.” Daisy felt her eyes stinging with tears that had built up. She raised her hand to wipe at her eyes not wanting to let Grant see her like this.

He had already seen the damage feeling sympathy sting at his heart. Grant got off his chair to sit beside her. She felt the bed dip slightly with his weight joining her. He reluctantly reached out to comfort her with his hand touching her arm. Daisy was trembling with emotions that were threatening to wash over her. She felt Grant’s warmth move closer to her as he took her glass from her shaking hold. She finally let go of all the tension inside her with a bone wracking sob.

She cried with her hands supporting her head. Her tears began a heavy flow down her face. The realisation that she never truly mourned him and their lost potential hit her like an ocean wave trying to drown her. Grant closed an arm around her pulling her nearer to him. Even if she wasn’t his Skye, the pain of seeing her upset never failed to strike deep. Grant felt selfish after going on about possibly losing his Skye when Daisy had already lost her version of him. She didn’t even have the same pleasant memories that he had with Skye. She had been through hell and back which left her as the broken shell that he was now holding.

Grant’s hand stroked her back consolingly. “Daisy, it wasn’t your fault.”

Her breaths were shaky but she found the serenity in his embrace. Daisy used her sleeve to wipe away the tear tracks along her cheeks. She turned towards him trying to believe his words to not feel the guilt that cut her open.

He needed to reinforce that Daisy shouldn’t be so hard on herself. “It isn’t your fault.” Grant noticed how puffy her eyes had gotten which softened her face. “Like you said, the world was just unfair for both of us.” He tentatively reached up to clear the stray strands of hair from her face. Daisy was mesmerized by how gentle his touch was as it lingered on her neck. Grant glanced down to her lips feeling a pull towards her.

She felt the same gravity and leaned in with her face only inches from him. It was ingrained in her to recognise that the Framework was nothing more than code and anything but real. Yet, the warmth and closeness of Grant threatened to throw all that rationality away. After all they had shared, Daisy couldn’t just walk away from what it all meant.

The moment their lips met, she felt a spark ignite within her. The taste of him brought her mind back to Providence. Daisy should’ve seen this happening as soon as she took that drink from him. The heat flourished in her chest from the alcohol and the proximity of him. She reached up to cup his face feeling the stubble along his jawline. The way Grant buried his hand in her hair bringing her closer was so similar to her second kiss with Ward.

He abruptly pulled away. “I’m-I’m sorry.”

Daisy’s breath had been robbed from her after their kiss. She was unsure of what to do while Grant was trying to recollect himself.

“For a second, I thought you were her. That was when I knew to stop.” The pained expression on his face made her feel guilty.

In that single moment, Daisy had acted so honest in the first time in a while. “I’d be lying if I didn’t tell you I thought you were him again for a second. Back to when I really wanted him.”

Grant still couldn’t bear to look her in the eye. “You don’t want me, Daisy. I’m sorry but we shouldn’t.”

“I know that you’re not him and that I’m not Skye but I wish I knew how it all felt.” She reached for his hand. “Everything stopped hurting for a second and it was just us. I want to know how it feels when everything was right.”

He could sense the desperation in her voice. Grant understood her completely because he was craving that same feeling once more. He was losing the battle of reasoning when he looked at Daisy. Grant squeezed her hand. “Maybe you can know. If you let me.”

Her heart was racing as a sense of hope grew following his words. It was an exhilarating sensation that she hadn’t had in a long time. Daisy didn’t want to let go of it. It was now or never and she had already lived through a time of never. She leaned forward crashing her lips against Grant’s and his hold around her returned.

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy learns how it feels to be close to Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! This part was quite interesting and challenging to write. The rating has been bumped to E for the story here on out. I hope you enjoy and feel free to share your thoughts in a comment. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!

It spoke volumes that Daisy had decided to go through with this. The thought weighed heavy in her mind that she wanted to be like this Skye for a moment. A ghost of her former self. The hacker girl who crossed paths with a brooding agent and fell in love with him.  

She had climbed onto Grant’s lap to get closer to him. His hold on her waist kept Daisy anchored to him while she began to remove her jacket. Her hands tugged at his jacket slipping it off his shoulders. Not a single moment did their lips break apart endlessly chasing each other. Daisy fisted his shirt pulling it free of where it was tucked into his pants. Her hand slipped under the material coming into contact with his toned torso. Grant took it as a signal to yank off his shirt with her assistance.   

He helped remove the rest of her clothing with hands that were surprisingly more coordinated and nimble than hers. Then again, she assumed it must be from the experience Grant already has with his Skye. Her top was pulled over her head and joined her jacket on the floor. His hands slid up her bare torso leaving a trail of goosebumps. Grant’s fingers worked at the clasp of her bra before it became loose with the straps slipping off her shoulders. His hand wasted no time reaching up to squeeze the sensitive flesh of her breast. Her nipple stiffened under his touch. Daisy’s hips jerked forward against his lap grinding against the bulge that was forming. 

Grant moved the two of them around to lay her down in the centre of the bed. He shuffled down with his hands following the path to her waist. She unbuttoned her jeans as Grant reached down to pull her boots off. His fingers hooked into the waistband sliding her pants and underwear down to her feet. When Daisy was freed of any material to cover her skin, she quickly became nervous. Although Grant had seen her naked already in this world, the idea was still confronting and new to her.

He seemed to notice the change in her demeanour. Grant made quick work of his belt while managing to toe off his shoes. Daisy watched as he unzipped his jeans pulling them off along with his boxers until he stepped out of them. She braced herself for the full sight of him naked as he stood at the end of the bed. Daisy’s eyes darkened falling on his hard length that was already curved towards his stomach. Feeling desire pulse in her core, she rewarded him with a view relaxing her thighs apart. His eyes followed the path to the apex of her thighs. Grant stroked himself twice upon seeing Daisy’s wet folds. He joined her on the bed slowly crawling on top of her. Daisy could only observe him knowing he was in control with the knowledge and familiarity of the situation.

“Are you okay?” Grant placed his hand gently on her knee seeking her ease. She nodded her head in response watching his hand work its way slowly to where she wanted it. He was still careful bringing his fingertips further up her leg and along her inner thigh. When Daisy saw his hand pause just close to her entrance, she looked up to meet his eyes waiting for permission once more. She was already restless and eager for him to continue as she felt her core throb in anticipation.

Deciding to cut to the chase, Daisy reached down to his wrist to guide his hand right against her. He cupped her mound and the simple contact was enough to get Daisy even more wet. Grant felt the slickness against his palm and shifted his hand to tease her slit. Daisy’s head fell back hitting the pillow with a noise crawling out from her throat. Intrigued by the noise, Grant slipped the same finger into her causing Daisy to arch her back at the sensation. “More.” The instruction tumbled from her mouth and he heard her loud and clear. He began a rhythm pumping his finger in and out of her and eventually adding one, two more. She rolled her hips against his hand pushing his fingers deeper inside. His fingers rubbed against her clit working the sensitive point to build up Daisy’s pleasure. Her focus was solely zoomed in on the feeling of Grant’s fingers sliding through her folds leaving her panting.

She had lost track of her control before her climax struck her like lightning. She let out an indecipherable noise and her walls clenched down on Grant’s fingers. He felt a gush of wetness as his fingers helped coax the rest of Daisy’s orgasm. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for air coming back down from her high. Daisy’s awareness returned to her surroundings realising Grant had pulled his hand away licking his fingers clean. She hadn’t intended to come already but the pleasure was intoxicating and clouded her mind. The way Grant was looking at her right now only indicated that he already planned to make her come undone. Right now, she wanted to see him fall apart too.

He recognized the glint of desire in her eyes. “You can touch me too, if you want.”

The invitation was hard to resist when her mouth ran dry simply glancing over the muscles of his body. She placed her hand on the centre of his chest letting it slide down the hard planes of his abs unhurriedly. Daisy shivered slightly having fulfilled what she once wondered about a long time ago. After each time that she would see Ward shirtless during training, she imagined what it would be like to run her hands over him. Right now, it was amazing to feel every definition of his muscles. Her hand began to crawl lower over his stomach and brushed against the trail of fine hairs that led down to his hips. Her fingers followed the v line from his hips before finally reaching around his cock. Grant inhaled sharply at the contact as her hand glided up and down his length. She noted the soft skin of his shaft and the slick build-up of precum on the tip. 

“Wait,” He gasped as he reached for Daisy’s wrist. She smirked at how she had managed to work Grant up enough to the point he needed her to stop. Then again, she wanted all of this last as much as possible. Daisy let go of him and reclined back on the bed. Grant joined her leaning down to kiss her. She found herself grinning into his kiss enjoying the warmth and softness of his lips. Their chests were pressed close and Grant was aligning his hips with hers. Her thighs were gently parted by his hands moving her legs to wrap around his waist.

Grant’s lips drifted away from Daisy’s as he sought to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were full of lust. He nudged his hips forward slightly and she felt his hard length brushing at her entrance. Knowing that Grant was seeking her certainty one more time, Daisy placed her hand at the back of his neck drawing him closer. He gripped her waist as he slid into her slowly. Daisy couldn’t control the moans tumbling out of her mouth. She forced her eyes open to meet Grant’s. He hadn’t moved yet allowing her to adjust to his size.  

Long ago, she had wondered how he would feel being so intimately close. A sense of jealously resurfaced remembering after Dublin when her Ward had chosen physical comfort over what she offered. She didn’t know how similar the history between Ward and May was here in comparison to her world but Daisy felt the deep cut of envy that this Ward had chosen her – Skye – to be so profoundly connected with for what seemed like a long time. All that time she never shared with him. The time she _could’ve_ shared with him if things were different.

“Are you alright?” Grant’s concern broke through her train of thoughts.

Daisy nodded as a shaky breath escaped her. Her nerves were alight from the sensation of Grant inside her. He still hadn’t shifted noting that she was overwhelmed by their closeness. He was familiar with Skye’s body but Grant had the feeling that Daisy on the other hand wasn’t as acquainted with his.

She attempted to raise her hips to encourage his movement. Grant took the signal testing the waters of pulling back slightly before entering her again. Daisy bit her lip wanting to contain her groans that increased at the slightest brush of Grant’s cock against a sensitive spot. Based off his movements, Daisy settled on the idea that the Skye in this world shared the same sensitivity and turn-ons that she did. Grant knew exactly how to touch her leaving her breathless and vulnerable. He was simultaneously gentle and intense with his actions building up her pleasure. The thought of Ward back in her world being like this – had they even gotten a chance to get this far – filled her mind.

Daisy couldn’t afford to contemplate about what could’ve been. She had to focus on the present that she hoped would gain her a resolution to end all the unanswered questions she kept hidden away. The questions that were locked away in a box along with what she once felt for Ward. Daisy needed to silence the storm by chasing the oblivion that her tight form desired. She tilted her head to whisper into Grant’s ear. “I need you to go faster.”

He raised his head briefly to meet the desperate stare of Daisy. For a few moments, Grant had lost himself in the idea that his Skye was actually with him. The soft curves of her waist and scent of her hair allowed him the conviction that he was holding Skye. Grant focused on the quiet mewls that filled the air when he sank into her wet heat. He could never get tired of the feeling of their skin sliding against each other. That was why Grant was almost shocked to hear Daisy’s (not Skye’s) voice pleading with him. He was walking a tightrope between staying in the reality of satisfying Daisy and fulfilling his selfish fantasy of being with his Skye one more time in case she might not return. Grant shifted both of them with his hands moving her legs to wrap tighter around him. One hand remained fixed on Daisy’s thigh while the other rested between her lower back and the mattress. He watched her gaze intently looking for any signs of discomfort but was met with her anticipation. Grant knew he needed to give her what she wanted. His lips descended on hers to seal that promise as his thrusts resumed working up into a gradual speed.

Daisy kissed him back with a hunger that translated too in her nailed grip to his back. After the initial shock of accommodating his body, she wanted that release badly as she moved her hips in rhythm to meet his powerful movements. Her tongue brushed against his lips but he ventured deeper with his tongue meeting hers. The shared heat was balanced with a cool sheen of sweat that had formed on their bodies making their flesh slip against each other. Daisy’s ears registered his grunts and the creaking of the bed due to the fevered motion they had reached. The tingling close to her pelvis told her how incredibly close she was to falling off the edge again.   

She came again with a choked cry of his name and the intense pulses she could feel at the base of her spine. Grant was still driving into her brushing against her fluttering walls. He focused on the sight of Daisy’s flushed expression as her eyes were shut and her mouth fallen open panting for air. The last few punctuated pushes into her folds led Grant to his climax. He spilled into her with a warmth that filled her core.

His gaze scanned over Daisy’s face and for the first time, she looked almost peaceful. Perhaps it was the exhaustion weighing heavy on her body that caused the usual tension that highlighted her face to disappear. His hand reached up to clear the sweaty strands of her hair that were stuck to her cheek. He paused his hand settling at her cheek with his thumb stroking the flushed skin. They still hadn’t said a word to each other but their shared glances and touches were enough.

Daisy leaned into the comfort of his hand until he moved his arm away. Grant slipped out of her with a tired groan that fell from his lips. She felt his weight on top of her slowly roll over to the other side of the bed. Her body followed his warmth as she settled against Grant’s side with her head on his chest. His arm closed around her while her leg tangled with his. They clearly weren’t ready to shy away from the intimacy they experienced. Silence filled the next few minutes along with the lazy contact of his hand running up and down her back and her hand tracing patterns on his chest.      

Though he couldn’t see, Daisy held a slight frown as a question ate away at her. She was anxious to break the quiet between them. She chewed her lip until she sighed. “Did it feel the same? As if I was her?”

He took a deep breath. Grant had been waiting for either one of them to speak. He could sense Daisy wanted to say something due to the stiffness that was stacking up again in her spine. He was surprised though by her upfront question. “I don’t think it’s in my place to say.”

Grant was right. There was a certain tension still heavy in the air regarding the fact that they got so intimately involved. She had used him wanting to know answers and experiences she was missing. He had used her due to his desire to get a last taste of familiarity of what he may have lost. Lying in the wake of such a vulnerable moment, the question still lingered if they received their resolutions.

“It did mean something though. It meant a lot for me.” His hand stroked along her spine. “How was it for you?”

Daisy paused. “Him and I, we actually never…got to that stage.”

Grant couldn’t hide the disbelief that washed over his face. He remained quiet as his hand continued to skate across her skin. “Well that’s his loss.”

It was Daisy’s turn to now raise her eyebrows in astonishment. It might’ve been the leftover bliss still coursing through her body that made her feel relaxed enough to suddenly laugh at the comment.

“Sorry, that was a bit of a distasteful joke.” Yet, Grant still smiled. Most likely due to the pleasant thought that he had been able to make this version of Skye laugh. From what he had seen and learned, Daisy always seemed like she was carrying the weight of the world. She rarely smiled unlike his Skye. Ward kept the quiet thoughts to himself wondering what could’ve possibly been done to break this other version of the woman he loved down to a hollow soul.

Daisy raised her head from his chest to look up at him. “It’s fine. I may have not gotten that far with him but, as screwed up as it is, I’m glad that I got to with you. Your Skye was lucky enough to be with you in more ways than I did with my Ward.”  

Listening to her open up only made Grant look at her with adoration. Even if she was from another world, he couldn’t stop the deep feeling in his heart that made him want to undo all the misery that occurred in her life and give her the happiness she deserved. “I was the lucky one to have her in my life. I was also lucky to get to know you.”

She allowed a smile. “I’m glad I met you. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for me here.”

Grant’s arm nudged her upwards as he leaned in to kiss her. Daisy’s hand slid up to cup his cheek as her lips were soft and warm against his. They poured every last unsaid thought into the kiss before breaking apart. Daisy rested her head closer to his neck as the fatigue was starting to slow them down.   

“You should sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

Her eyes were already shut as she nodded her head. Daisy felt herself sinking slowly into sleep only registering the warmth and gentle heartbeat of Grant. His fingers interlaced with hers as he shifted gently to press a kiss against Daisy’s head. Her last grip of consciousness let go hearing the low murmur of Grant saying “I’ll be here.”


End file.
